vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinpachi Mishima
Summary Jinpachi Mishima is a character in the Tekken series and the main antagonist of Tekken 5. He is the father of Heihachi Mishima and the founder and former head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B, possibly High 6-A Name: Jinpachi Mishima Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely over 100) Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Mishima Fighting Karate, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation and resistance to it, Chi Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of his attacks), Can generate shock waves, Longevity and Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Gained after being possessed), Demon Transformation, Weather Manipulation (Caused upon transforming) | All previous abilities, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fireballs from a mouth on his stomach), Gains claws, which can paralyze or absorb health from the opponent, Soul Absorption (Stated to absorb Devil Jin soul) | All previous abilities, Flight Attack Potency: City level (Should not be that weaker compared to his demon form) | At least City level (Caused a storm and fought with Jin, but was easily defeated) | At least City level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Stronger then before, stated numerous times that he will exterminate humanity and destroy the world if fully awakened) Speed: FTL | FTL (Kept up with Jin) | FTL '(Faster then before) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Physically stronger than characters which can pick up and throw objects weighing over 80 tons with ease) | Class 100 '''| '''Class 100 Striking Strength:'' City Class | ''At least'' ''City Class'' | ''At least'' ''City Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class Durability: City level | At least City level (Took hits from Jin, who was not at full power) | At least City level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Should be able to withstand his own power) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with shockwaves. Tens of kilometers when transforming and changing the weather in the process. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with shockwaves. Tens of meters with fireballs. Standard Equipment: None notable | Claws | None notable Intelligence: Gifted (As the founder and CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, he should be very intelligent and skilled in the art of fighting) | Unknown (Acts in a more aggressive and ruthless way due to the entity possessing his body) | Unknown (His mind is consumed at this point by the entity) Weaknesses: Can't fully control the entity possessing his body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stone head:' A strong headbutt to the opponent. *'Wind God Fist:' Hits the opponent with a fast uppercut. *'Dragon Uppercut:' An all-out uppercut that sends the opponent straight up in the air. '-Demon Form:' *'Enma's Fury:' He creates a fireball from his hands and creates one from a mouth on his stomach when in demon form. *'Teleportation:' Can teleport back and forth small distances. *'Bouten:' Hits the opponent high into the air then conjures a fireball to hit the opponent. *'Dragon Uppercut:' Hits the opponent with a strong uppercut into the air while using pyrokinesis. *'Inner torment:' Counters the opponent's attack and sends them flying back while using pyrokinesis. He can also stun and temporarily paralyze the opponent with a palm strike. *'Emma's Inferno:' Shoots multiple fireballs (close-mid range). *'Sanjiva Naga:' Shoots a fireball while laying on the ground. Key: Jinpachi | Demon Jinpachi | ' '''Fully Awakened Jinpachi ' Gallery File:TK5 Jinpachi.jpg|Tekken 5 Jinpachi. File:Jinpachi1.jpg|Demon Jinpachi. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tekken Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Martial Artists Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Final Bosses Category:Transformation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Claw Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users